


The war for nothing

by Kialna



Category: Gundam 00, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise, Gundam pilot, Gundams, Multi, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, War, space, starships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialna/pseuds/Kialna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 23rd Century the earth is no longer the place we know. Starfleet is the subject of several conflicts and after John Harrison/Khan trashed their headquarters, news comes forward about an inevitable war. Earth prepares with new machinery to protect themselves but nothing happens. Therefore Starfleet continues with their exploration missions to outer space....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the year 2250 earth is no longer the planet we know. The world is divided in three main unions. The union, the former United States of America, the AEU which is new Europe and the Human Reform League, consisting of China, Russia and India. The world has constant conflict with the countries that aren’t in those unions to get a form of energy. This is because fossil fuels are completely depleted. There was a private military organisation that came forth out of those countries, and has powerful machines that fought for them. The three main territories joined forces to fend off these machines and their skilled pilots. These machines were huge humanoid robots called Gundams. Gundams are made from a special metal alloy only found in space, Gundanium. In the midst of battle however, freedom fighters asked for both sides to stand down. A peace treaty was signed and the resources were more evenly shared around the world. But the tension didn’t leave completely. The younger generation didn’t care a lot about the conflicts that played and so the old fiddles became less important. Years passed and the Union started an organisation, to explore space. Humanity had been stuck on the moon and mars for decades before they went on. Orbiting the earth was a space station where the Union built ships for the exploration or space. They called it Starfleet.

The Union expanded to the AEU and with their academies they trained pilots, explorers, archaeologists, soldiers, engineers and medical personnel. They denied any militaristic activities, but called themselves ‘prepared’ when visiting other worlds. Starfleet had set up a prime directive, not to involve themselves in alien culture or meddle with them. This meant that the ships leaving the orbit of the earth were purely for scientific reason and exploration. The earth lived in peace for years and it wasn’t until a mistake happened in a secret lab of Starfleet that shook the world. The world was in absolute terror when a genetically manipulated agent had escaped and trashed Starfleet’s headquarters in former San Fransisco. The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise had gotten to this man and brought him to his knees. Brought back to sleep with his ‘family’ as he called it, he was stored deeply underground, in a heavily guarded base of Starfleet. The Human Reform League, the AEU and he Union asked Starfleet how this could’ve happened. Starfleet had no explanation and denied all activities, even though the U.S.S. Vengeance was very reminiscent of Starfleet design. Starfleet never admitted their involvement in militaristic activities but after secret files were found in the wreckage of the U.S.S. Vengeance, they had no choice but to admit there was a secret organisation inside that prepared for an inevitable war. The AEU and the Human Reform League were shocked, for they had never guessed there would be a war, not since the peace treaty. However, Starfleet explained that this war would never take place on earth, but in deep space. So all unions prepared for battle, but nothing happened. The years passed and the exploration of space just kept going. All Starfleet ships carried Gundams for safety. The U.S.S Enterprise still soared in space with its crew, but also took mandatory Gundams with it. Captain James T. Kirk wasn’t happy with them aboard for he had seen the Gundams could provoke alien races. Yet, he also knew his life had been saved by them more than once, for the Gundams not only provided firepower, but also engineering help and could operate on the outside of the Enterprise with their pilots while being protected against debris and meteors. This is where our story begins, with Captain Kirk, his crew and the U.S.S. Enterprise. However, we will view the story through the eyes of an unkown crewmember...


	2. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our main character, Kyra Rotersand and how she feels on being onboard the Enterprise...

“Ugh” I growl as I toss and turn in my sleep cabin. I couldn’t get to sleep and it made me insane. Living on a spaceship is nothing like anything I’ve ever experienced. There is no sense of day and night and there is no such thing as gravity. Inside the ship there are gravity generators, but when you look outside, there is no such thing as up and down, right and left. No horizon, nothing to hold on to. But gravity generators were needed, for humans would otherwise slowly turn into jelly. I try to find a comfortable way to lay down. It’s no use. I get up and look outside the window. Earth is still beneath us. We’re waiting for our orders to leave. I yawn and get to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I can see a tired but young face. The ash blonde hair dangles unstructured in every way possible. I make a face at myself and laugh at my stupidity. I’m Kyra Rotersand and I’m 25 years old. I’m no explorer but yet I’m on the U.S.S. Enterprise, to explore the outer rims of space. But my mission is clear. Protect the ship against any kind of attack or natural disasters. I am a Gundam pilot. Since the alliance on earth, there are so many more Gundams than just the original four. Well to be honest, most of them are mobile suits and only a few are Gundams. But my baby is made of Gundanium alloy. I smile when I think of her. I refer to my Gundam as ‘she’. She’s a female version of an old classic design found in the colony plans. But of course, my Gundam has the modern technology of today.

I decide to make a walk around the ship. I put on my uniform and walk towards the entertainment rooms. “ _Years on a spaceship.I wonder how fast I get bored. Nothing happened for years…”_ I think to myself. The novelty had already worn off after 2 days of waiting in the dock. They were still busy bringing in supplies. At least I had a day of training tomorrow in the simulator. Normal cadets did a different simulation than the Gundam Pilots. We had to train in agility as well as physical strength to withstand G-forces in our Gundams. I take a table near a window and lay my head in my hand and look outside. There is nothingness waiting for us to explore. In our own solar system there were rarely any interesting things to look at any more. All the planets were uninhabited, but when one crosses the border of our solar system, thousands of new planets await. I get a drink from the food replicator and sit down in a chair, staring outside.

 _“Captain to the bridge”_ the intercom said. Really? Were they done? Were we finally to leave? And indeed, after a few minutes we leave port and glide away from earth. Even though I was bored, I feel excited. I never left our solar system and wasn’t even supposed to leave it. But when Khan decided the earth needed a shaking because he wanted his family back, the security of earth was compromised and as a result of that sharpened. Pilots like me were supposed to stay on the earth but they figured we were needed in space just as much. Training in space was very different from earth. Fighting in a giant robot on earth was more difficult than in space. In space the G-forces didn’t want to rip off your limbs all the time. There were still G-forces, but less vicious. I had heard of the wonderful stories on spaceships, the promotional movies of Starfleet, showing how wonderful exploring space was. The adventure and discovery of new worlds, but I wondered what I could do except training and caring for my Gundam suit. We weren’t really part of the crew. We were no engineers with a day job in keeping the ship working. We weren’t medical personnel, making sure everyone on board was healthy. We weren’t officers on the bridge. We were extras. Usually unwanted too. We were mandatory in the recent regulations, but captains didn’t want us aboard. The damned our presence, for we provoked violence. I can’t dismiss that remark, since they speak the truth. Even though our job is to protect the ship, the Gundams are still huge weapons. Fighter jets with legs and arms. How can it not be provocative? I sigh and throw my cup away. Time to talk to the engineers that keep my Gundam intact.

In the launch bay I can see my suit standing upright in its launch platform. The engineering team is working hard to tune the movement system. The chief engineer spots me and salutes me.

“Greetings Miss Rotersand. Your Gundam isn’t finished but we’re at 90% with the repairs.” He tells me.  
“Thank you for your report.”  
“Would you like to paint it a different color?”

I think for a while.

“Yes. Why not? What do you have in mind?”  
“We could do this in gunmetal and black, with gold and red accents. The base colour is titanium white.”

I look at the paint scheme and nodded. “Seems good to me.” The engineer immediately starts to enter computercodes for painting.

“What still needs to be repaired?”  
“The main OS and some electric wiring in the cockpit. The rest is finished.”  
“Good, I don’t expect any action anytime soon. How long will it take?”  
“About half a day”  
“I see. And the painting?” I ask.  
“About five hours.”  
“Fine.”

I look at my suit. She’s feminine but still powerful. I only just graduated the academy and shown exceptional skill. Pilots like me got personalised suits. She needed a nickname. I couldn’t think of a good nickname and looked at the suit of my colleague. Since the Enterprise was Starfleets Flagship, there were two Gundams accompanying it, with a small squadron of battleshuttles to follow us, in case we couldn’t handle it on our own. I grin. My colleague could sleep everywhere and was fast asleep in his cabin.

“Miss, would you like to enter a name for your suit miss?”  
“Hmm… let me think.”  
“Yes miss.”

After a few seconds a name  pops up.

“Call her..Artemis.”  
“Yes miss. Artemis it will be miss.”

He enters the line in the computer. And I know that the next time I will look at her, she will bear the name Artemis. The GN-055 Artemis to be exact. I take the elevator back to the living decks and visit the library and start reading about the history of earth. I stumble upon greek mythology and find out why the name Artemis popped into my head. The greek goddess of the hunt, originally called ‘Diana’. I smile and delve into the digital book.

A few hours later I start to feel sleepy after all and I close the book. I turn off the screen and almost bump into a young man who apparently just came to relax and read a bit.

“I-I’m zorry miss. I couldn’t zee you.” His heavy Russian accent made me smile.  
“And what is your name?”  
“Chekov miss, Pavel Chekov.”  
“Well hello Chekov, what do you do here?”  
“I have juzt finished my shift.” I look at his chest. He’s an officer.  
“What do you do in this ship?” I ask.  
“I vork at ze bridge.”

Ah. Close to the captain. My hopes of being liked are disappearing. The bridge hated pilots.

“I see. How’s the captain?”  
“Keptin Kirk is very good miss. He wuz just a bit reckless in ze beginning. But he’z very competent.”  
“Ah, well, I’ll let him surprise me.”  
“And you miss, vat do you?”  
“Oh.” I didn’t know what to say. “Not much. Nothing actually. I’m just…waiting of some sorts.”  
“Vaiting? Vat for?”  
“Nothing I guess.”  
“Are you one of ze pilots?”  
“Yes I am.” And I look at him. My insecurity is probably readable from my face. His eyes widen.  
“Cool!” He exclaims.

My mouth falls open. He suddenly looks like a little kid. A little kid that sees a new pet for the first time. He seems excited about it. Not at all the reaction I expected.

“Well you respond quite different from most Starfleet officers…”  
“Ah yes miss, ve have had some encounters in ze past in which we vould’ve loved to have pilots near.”  
“I heard something like that.”

Chekov looked at his toes. “Keptin Kirk isn’t mad at you because of ze Gundams.”  
“How did you know I was afraid of that?”  
“All ze pilots are.” He shrugs.  
“Is there any way I could talk to him? It would make me veel much better if I felt appreciated on this ship. After all, I will have to stay here for years now.”  
“I can zee vat I can do.”

I thank him and leave the library. So maybe this trip won’t be as much of a pain in the ass as I thought it would be. Maybe I can actually be part of a nice crew for once, and not be hated. I get to the living decks and enter my cabin. I change into my pyjamas again and lay down. This time I’m more relaxed and seem to be able to find a comfortable position. It doesn’t take long before I fall asleep in space.


End file.
